


The Puberty

by hsjdhxxxrk



Category: sokoku
Genre: M/M, 双黑
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsjdhxxxrk/pseuds/hsjdhxxxrk
Summary: *垃圾小卡车*时间线混乱，意识流做爱（?）*祝您上车愉快*Dear passengers, welcome to my taxi





	The Puberty

00

 

真热。

 

01

 

春梦，是十六岁那年莫名其妙来到生活里的。那时太宰治还没开始抽条，身高将将在一米六五卡定，他共事不久的搭档则在一米六的白线被锁死，无论如何也没再迈进。依稀记得是个夏天，那一年横滨不知为什么热得要死，他在没开空调的房间里掉汗，因为遥控板被中原中也砸了，而那个的原因则是因为他昨晚把中原中也房间的空调拆掉了冷气装置，让隔壁屋的“邻居”吹了一整晚热风。

真热。太宰再一次徒劳地用手扯了扯领口被汗液黏在一起的衣料和绷带，全身都在缓慢地失去重要的水分可不是什么好感觉，尤其大脑还被夏日热浪给烘烤得发烫。他瞥了眼不远处，正横躺在沙发另一头举着游戏机兀自快乐的中原中也，眼下的状况正是拜其所赐，平日里百般嫌弃瞧不上的小个子搭档怒气冲冲地砸了这间房子里所有的空调遥控器，还嚷着“就算我吹不上也不会给你机会”这样同归于尽的话，然后以异常优雅的手法脱了外套，只挂着一件无袖的白背心，露着大片大片的肌肤，完全无视了太宰抗议这行为能对双性恋造成名副其实性骚扰的宣言。

中原中也现在没空搭理旁边那个作妖货在看什么，或者可以说、他现在一点想法都不准备分配给搭档太宰治——打游戏正忙，上上下下键被细长的手指来回按得噼里啪啦，小人攥着拳头来回折腾，一发暴击ko了对面残血的秃头NPC。大功告成，于是他终于空出手去够放置在桌上的冰水，那本来被太宰塞进了冷冻层最下面，拿出来的时候俨然变成一坨大冰块，过了这么好会儿差不多化出液态水来。中也摸到了磨手的瓶盖，手指稍一用力便带了瓶子到自己胸前，薄款背心很快被凝着一圈小水珠的瓶面浸得彻彻底底，但中也并未在意，在这样的季节穿湿衣服很舒服。

“啊，我也要喝——”那个烦人的声音几乎是在注意到中也拎起瓶子的同时跟了过来:“小蛞蝓好狡猾，任性砸坏了所有空调还不够，居然还独占冰水！”

中也斜眼瞄着正在向自己方向蠕动的搭档:“能做到的话就来啊。”他作势比了个鬼脸，扬起头咕噜咕噜对着瓶口灌起水，口腔终究没多大容量，自唇缝边缓慢爬下两道泛着光的水痕。可惜这个令人爽快的姿势并没有持续多久，因为太宰也终于挪到了这一头，将浑身燥热的自己当作厚实的被子软软瘫在中也身上。被打断帅气满分的动作着实令被打断者相当不快，中也颇为嫌弃地推了一下压在身上的人:“起开——你是狗吗死太宰！?”

“哼哼…你以为你在说谁?”太宰在那被浸湿了的胸口的衣物上蹭了蹭，那之上，取了项圈的细长脖颈喉管刚刚才被水镇压过，触手一片冰凉。

反观被人压着的那位，几乎已经被搭档一连串动作激起浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。“…你是鼻涕虫吗？黏黏糊糊的，好恶心啊，靠。”中也一手扯着那头蓬乱的黑色发丝，另一手艰难地抓着那还承载着大结晶冰块儿的水瓶，他觉得很热，偏偏太宰也被这气温烤得半死不活，直往他身上刚被水瓶压过的地方蹭，肌肤相亲的违和感与心理上难以接受这样展开的嫌恶交杂在一起，激得中也大声地又骂了一声“靠” 。他这番剧烈的挣扎并不能打动想立刻失去意识的太宰，太宰耷拉了一下眼皮，很快又合上，还顺势往上又蹭了蹭——先前那块地方已经被重新捂热了。

真热。太宰迷迷糊糊地决定开始思考，能停止酷暑的方法:这个时间点去首领办公室蹭空调后果也许是被排上新的日程表，或者打发去陪首领的异能逛街。而如果去本部办公室睡觉，中原中也势必会再砸坏一台空调，他完全做得出来。太热了，窗外惨连绵不绝的蝉声烧得喉咙也几乎枯涩，太宰于是伸出一点舌尖，试图湿润同样干裂的嘴唇，天知道他才只一小时没喝水。但舌尖却碰到了一滴水珠，他毫不犹豫地卷舌，抿唇，然后又舔了舔。

片刻之后，当太宰终于发现自己没有在做梦之后，那就是另一个故事了。

 

02

 

青春期遗精并不是什么大事。

每次，太宰都这样故作轻松地在心中宽慰自己，然后丢掉那条面目全非的内裤，大打开屋子里所有窗户，从中原中也的房间里精准地翻出最昂贵的香水像驱虫剂那样大肆喷洒一遭，最后挨打。

但后来，太宰发现挨打也不行了。中原中也回家总是在下午七点，墙上布谷鸟的挂钟不断弹出那个搞笑的摆件报时，中也在玄关脱下漆皮的雕花皮鞋，放进鞋架，帽子脱手扣在衣帽架第二格——如果太宰放了东西，他就会使坏把它们丢到地上。然后中也会大步流星地走进挂着“中原中也（被恶意划掉加了红字上书蛞蝓）”木牌的房间，过不了多久，他就会大叫着“太宰治你现在去死”冲出来，一脚踹在太宰倚着的沙发上。通常情况下，沙发会飞出去重重地撞上墙，而先前坐在上面的人会在跌到地上之前被另一只带着黑手套的手拎起来，对上那双蓝色的眼睛。

“搞什么啊，又是这套吗?”太宰颇为无趣地嗤笑道:“中也这个套路已经用了几万次啦！”

这个连续动作当然被用过不少，一整个青春期，太宰治都在饱受这个场景折磨。他时而在梦里，时而又突然回到现实，冷眼旁观着梦里的那个“太宰治”娴熟地揽着中也的脖子，用嘴唇强势而不失时机地封住对方的思考，也许是中也的大脑并不能负荷如此的场面冲击，在太宰反复用舌尖舔吮那一排整齐的牙齿和粉红的牙龈之后，他就轻吟着软倒在太宰身上，放弃任何抵抗和拒绝的行为。又或者在中也热情非常的时候，他会托着太宰瘦削的下巴，跨坐在搭档的腿上，软糯的唇瓣绕着另一抹唇来回打转儿，一次，两次…直到气息已经急促到换不过气，两个人才勉强将自己从对方身体里剥离，中也的蓝眼睛里像泛过水，染得眼角的余白都化作浅红。通常这时候，那藕白的后颈也因为太宰裹了绷带的手腕来回不轻不重地反复摩挲而微微发烫。太宰也好不到哪儿去，不规律的呼吸节奏暴露了极力维持平静外表下的动情，中也擦干嘴角连绵的银丝，得意地微微一笑，动腿撞了撞太宰的腰，太宰便将莫名高兴的搭档看着，乌黑的眼睫卷卷上翘，像个精致的洋娃娃。

“…中也在干什么呢？”太宰缓声说。

中也牵起嘴角，不轻不重地“哼”一声，伸出修长好看的手，自上而下，一粒粒有序地解开身上的衬衫扣子。他并没有多么能彰显本身力量的健美躯体，被衣料包裹着的肌肤皆是与手腕同色的白皙，隐隐约约隆起几块成型尚早的腹肌，小腹两侧的人鱼线诱人地钻进了阔腿裤里。太宰仰着脸，打量着以迷人之势迅速将自己扒得精光的搭档兼同居人，中也挑开金属裤链的拉锁，忽地又埋下头来，双手在两旁撑着，将喑哑的呓语化作蛇尾，一起钻入唇齿间:

“当然是干你阿……你看什么呢？”

 

03

 

“哼…”

太宰治低喘着轻笑一声，在中原中也被反过来强势的热吻绕晕前，毫不客气地扒下了搭档半吊不脱的裤子。那尊线条仿佛是被刻刀雕出的躯体正因他的爱抚而低低颤抖，太宰治的吻反复流连在脖颈与锁骨间，几乎像涂抹颜料似的将自己的气息完全留在了那处，而后游走着向下，轻柔地绕过那正挺立着的两点。他的手也没空着，纤长冰凉的手指一根根慢腾腾地绕着中原中也的茎身收缩，徐徐转开，复而收缩。中原中也几乎被他撩拨得险些射出来。

“别玩我啊你太宰混蛋…嗯……”

被压在身下的人竭力动了动嘴，脸和下巴都因为不由自主的憋气涨出酡红，于是太宰停下了描绘他小腹的动作，转而重新回到左手扣着右耳，用唇舌安抚这灼人燥热的状态。

“中也想射吗？”太宰的右手还松松把在那个要命的地方，“说出来。嗯?”

被他拿捏在手上的人难耐地扭了扭腰，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛闭了闭，又用一种近乎示弱地角度睁开——太宰治喜欢那种眼神，通常这时候中原中也已经被缭绕着缠眷的快感刺激地失去理智，无法再抑制着用那把无数支烤烟熏出来的沙嗓低低呻吟，不断倾吐出破碎到不成声的含糊话语，才高潮过的小穴还在痉挛收缩着，又被太宰难以遏止地捣开，有时甚至还会塞入一根旋转着刺探各种角度的手指，于是前方被夹在两人小腹间的性器也会激动地喷出来。整夜的黑暗都被那色气到令脸红心跳的呻吟盖入红帐，直到中也脸侧的橘发也湿漉漉地垂下，再也记不清被太宰顶着那使他迷乱的一点登顶了多少次，始作俑者也射在眷恋着挽留他的肠壁里，并不放开，而是将全身无力的中也紧紧锁在小臂，腿缠着腿倒在床中央。

睫毛轻柔地刷在中也还未完全褪去潮红的鼻尖，他垂眼去交换黏糊糊的吻，一呼一吸间还夹杂着激烈的情潮。中也的手陷在他的头发里，并不知是想扯还是邀请，被贴心按揉着的后腰上爬满了象征着太宰治情动的刻印，他享受着进入黑手党干部的那一刻，看情人难耐的被欲望支配的表情，一瞬间自脖颈而上连耳根都爆发开一阵潮红。中原中也宛如一条溺了水的鱼，连呼吸都快忘记，虽是身体里还埋着一根滚烫得连脚趾都羞耻地蜷起的楔子，仍显得甚是优雅，琵琶骨的侧线美得使人暗叹。

从背后抱他时，太宰治喜欢先从耳根出发，一路连吸带吮，暧昧的吻痕不规则地印在鲜明的脊椎两侧，每一次深吻肌肤时中原中也都会情不自禁地颤抖，早已立起的前端分泌出更多丝滑透明的液体。如若是太宰的手指还埋在他体内，肆意搅动，那里便会委屈地一股股流出温暖的粘液，被不怀好意的人骤然带出体外。中也起初会因为不适的空虚不自觉地低吟，很快便反应过来，怒目圆睁，一口咬在太宰治伸过来的手上。太宰治的另一只手便从身后好整以暇地绕过，轻佻地捻着他胸前小巧的乳头，缓慢地揉捏，指腹适度控力，模仿着唇舌的动作——几乎立刻就令中原中也回忆起了被吮吸的感觉，于是硬得更加厉害，当下便膝盖一软，趴伏在太宰一早垫好的羽毛枕下。身后那个控制着凶器的男人掐着他的后腰抽插起来，速度并不快，状若深情又温柔地研磨着中原中也的急躁与不满，淫靡的液体撞击声在房间里响了好一会，中原中也的下唇被他自己咬出一排牙印，太宰的手所及之处皆是指印。

“这样看不见中也。”太宰治嘀嘀咕咕地说，复而将中也捣鼓着翻过来。他想看中也被情欲折磨地几近极乐的表情，即使那几乎也使他高潮，诚然，背后位能使他亲吻到满是中原中也情欲开关的敏感带，但太宰治依旧热衷于使用正面:他想舔舐中也眼角涌出的生理盐水，用舌尖去挑逗中也极力避免被触碰的前胸，欣赏平日里骄傲的黑帮干部除了他谁都看不见的糟糕表情。他会灵活地运用牙齿解下那个漆皮的黑项圈，扯开雪白的衬衫领，在吞吐过中也蓬勃的肉欲后，面不改色地与中也接吻，舌头交缠在一起，不断搅拌出啧啧水声，从对方的舌尖一直打着转儿描绘到舌根，向左向右来滑过口腔的内壁。

“……”

太宰治自漫长的深吻中睁开眼，中原中也也正看着他，眼神迷茫，后穴的软肉无意识地一缩一合，可怜地渴望着什么。中也屈起一条细长的腿，动了动。

“做什么？”太宰明知故问。

中也俊美的脸上飞起好几抹红，别开了眼，下颔线细细碎碎地颤抖着。

“——啊哈。”太宰将自己轻柔不失坚定地自中也体内撤出，并不完全拔走，而是留下小半部分，又以相当磨人的速度徐徐捣开内壁，将自己一次又一次埋进高热的肠壁里:“你想让我这样做吗，中也?”

中也的眼睛很快漫起雾气，他向来少有在这种时候反抗，虽说在二十岁以前，他在床上的表现都如同一头小野猫——太宰治如是说，然后自床边翻过胡乱团在一边的睡袍，皱巴皱巴捏在手里，拭开中也被蒸腾的水汽灼出又一层薄汗的脸。他擦拭的动作极尽温柔，仿佛那只是先前给予搭档细嫩皮肤战栗的爱抚。真丝的面料冰凉丝滑，拂过中原中也浅薄的额发，流连过线条诱人的锁骨，中也的体温稍稍有些高，被它的触感激得一身寒毛迎面而立，乳头也艳红着翘起。“真是…拥有着相当会讨好人的躯体啊，中也。”太宰治低声呢喃着，将唇瓣恶意凑到中也的耳根，但被压在身下的人并没有那么多力气去推阻这相当令自己敏感的动作。

“说你想让我肏你。”太宰半劝诱着哄道，模糊的连串碎吻接连炸着中也不自觉关注的耳廓。他的手指还拨弄在胸前难耐的两点旁，太宰治向来非常善于在情事里扮演恶趣味的主导位，将衣衫不整的半身笼罩在中也被玩弄至前端不停溢液的躯体上方，相当自持地抽插两下，复而再一次俯到满是情欲印痕的耳边，他的眸子已经深到由棕逐渐趋近于黑:“来吧中也，就像平时做的那样，哭喊着用好听的声音叫出来…嗯?上次你是怎么求我的，是'深一点'还是弓起腰打开自己的大腿，用双手好好抱住，求着说'快请进'呢……♪”

“……”中原中也用蓝眼睛定定地看着他，平如水面的瞳孔映照出同样被烈火缠身的倒影。想要快些得到满足，释放出憋闷欲望的想法已然非常强烈，不再有时间嘲讽太宰治污言秽语的急色。中也按捺下砰砰乱跳着抗议的羞耻心，仿佛第一天成为人类那般不熟练地屈了屈手指，然后向下——握住了他自己的阴茎。

“阿呀阿呀，”太宰治以居高临下的目光看着，“可真是选择了最不适解呢…不愧是你，中也。”身下情人手上的动作与眉间淡淡的蹙起截然不同，持续粗暴简单的动作抚慰着深红至顶的器官。中也并不习惯于满足自己，又或许是他与太宰治的肉体关系实在发生的过早，维持的太久，以致于在自慰这方面并不如太宰治对他长期深入的了解来得熟练。几番周折的套握把弄，那个外形同样漂亮的器官依旧不得要领地挺立着，中也的眉头稍稍较先前扭曲了些，用牙更重地咬住下唇，喉咙不受控地震荡出欲求不满的声调。

太宰治便在这时小幅度的动作了一下，他原先已抱着看好戏的姿态直立起来，涨得发疼的下体完全嵌在不断包裹他的穴肉里，此番再微伏下来，性器便随着动作浅浅拔了些出来。他将与中也比起来稍凉些的手指轻轻缚到那已经有些撒气意味地乱来的手上，刻意轻晃着调整了下位置，好让龟头抵在高热肠道里、不同于其他地方的那一处绝顶开关所在。

“要我帮你吗?”他的手缓慢地绕过中也的性器顶端。

中也的大脑与表情齐齐滞留着一秒前的空白，忍耐多时的精液喷薄而出，尽数射在了太宰治清秀的面容上。中也虚虚捂住了眼，任由尚未停止的欲求继续向身体深处攀爬，他一时间甚至不能好好比较当下究竟是「颜射了太宰治」还是「被太宰治压低的声线诱惑得射了」这种事更值得关注，太宰治转向玩味的表情并不为他所见。太宰探出舌尖，堪堪舔了一些卷回嘴里，黑发上星星点点溅着乳白的液滴，强烈的颜色对比之下显得颇为狼狈，他柔声道:

“然后你也明白…「挑逗我」这种行为是一定会付出代价的。”

 

End.


End file.
